The use of wireless peripheral devices that communicate with an electronic device of a user (e.g., a smartphone, tablet, or other computing device) has increased substantially in recent years. Wireless pairing technologies, such as Bluetooth®, are often used to connect (“pair”) peripherals to such devices.
But conventional methods for performing pairing are cumbersome and inefficient, especially when multiple peripheral devices are involved. For example, a user may need to pair each peripheral individually with a given electronic device, before using the peripherals with the device.